


Start

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [13]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Contest Entry, Gen, POV Second Person, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: He started out in darkness . . .<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: For TMNT Contests May Theme "Light & Dark"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start

He was not sure when he had awoken or at least when he had become aware of his surroundings. Slowly things had begun to filter into his conscious mind making it almost impossible for him to pinpoint when he had come into awareness.

He did not know where he was or how he had come to be here, he just knew that he was a prisoner. Tentatively he pressed his limbs out feeling for the walls of his enclosure and he found them to be too close for his liking. He tried to open his eyes but even when he thought he had them open, all he saw was darkness.

Once more his awareness drifted and he could not be sure of what was happening, where he was or how he had come to be there. He couldn’t be sure but as time passed he was sure he saw shadows against the wall of his enclosure.

The walls of his enclosure seemed to be closing in on him, minute by minute they drew in on him. He felt his limbs being forced to curl up and press against his body as the space available decreased slowly but constantly. Unable to move he focused on moving his fingers and toes easing the funny sensations which seemed to travel through them.

Everything around him seemed to be changing, the way his mind worked and processed, and the way his body felt when he tried to move it despite his confines. There was one thing however that was constant and unrelenting, one thing that didn’t change no matter how much he thought or moved; the darkness.

The darkness, only altered with fleeting moments of what could be shadow was consuming and in its own way a little frightening. On top of the growing confinement this darkness was simply too much for him to bear; he had to escape.

He pushed out against the walls of his enclosure using everything available to him to aid his escape. His arms, his legs, his shell, his beak; it all pressed against the walls pushing them outwards with as much force as he could muster.

He felt his heart race as he felt the wall against his beak give a little. Thoroughly hearted he pressed at the weak spot using his beak to sever the hold this enclosure had upon him. It was tiring, absolutely exhausting work and all too often he was forced to rest.

Just when he was about to give up, the wall against his beak moved again and something bright and sharp seared across his vision. It was exhilarating and new giving him a fresh surge of adrenaline to escape.

With every last ounce of strength he possessed he broke through the walls of his prison, toppling forward and into the strong and unbelievably bright light. It was so different from the darkness; it filled him with warmth he didn’t want to end.

He struggled free of the last of his confinement , falling in a heap suddenly unsure what to do with his body now that he was free and able to move without restriction. He was tired but free and he just wanted to enjoy the feel of the light as it soaked into his skin for a little while.

Vaguely as he drifted off he heard something which held little meaning to him but defined what he was, “Oh look the turtles are hatching.”


End file.
